The Particular Emotions of Parfaits
by NotYourAveragePenAndPaper
Summary: Confections can inspire the strangest of thoughts, don't you agree?
1. Rasberry Cheesecake

_**The Particular Emotion of Parfaits**_

Raspberry Cheesecake

There are a few things that Ciel will always remember for as long as he lives. Like the first thing he told Sebastian when the demon had make him desert for the first time. No taste, whatsoever. "Yes... I am a demon. There's no way I could understand my prey, a human's sense of taste. What I understand is... only the taste of a human's soul." He'd replied with that shit-eating grin. The little master had been furious. But he would always remember the first time he actually realized what an amazing demon he had. "Do it again. And do it right." Followed his order to the "T", he did. The first bite had melted perfectly in his mouth, sugar spread evenly and sending him to another world. When he finally refocused his eyes, Ciel found himself staring at the smiling, raven haired demon. 

_He always smelled like raspberries after that._


	2. Apple Raisin Pie

Apple Raisin Pie

It was the familiarity of it. It was routine at this point. Whenever he made the pie, Ciel would get kidnapped, Sebastian would get shot at, and the delectable pastry would go to waste because of Bard's inability to make a decision. Sebastian wondered if he ever made the thing by chance, some random criminal would appear and snatch the young master away simply because of the damned tart. Again. But that's what the appeal of the desert was, the familiarity that is. The rescue, the happy ending, Ciel's breathing evening out as he rested his head against the firm chest of the Phantomhive's head butler. His demon shadow, following him even when he was unaware. A ruthless killing machine one minute, and another, offering more tea. Always the familiar. "I will always be there, my lord. I am your _**knight**_, after all." *Crash*

_Damn that pie._


	3. German Chocolate Cake

German Chocolate Cake

Unlike humans, demons were never ones to wear rose-coloured glasses. The butler was always aware of every possible quirk or misstep in an operation, whether he liked it or not. Humans… Tsch! Thick, pompous, and terribly overrated. Like… German chocolate cake, Sebastian's mind settled. The raven stood slightly behind and to the left of his little master, who sat rather like a king in his overstuffed armchair. Said owner silently sipped his Early Grey as he stared forward unflinchingly, as if captured in a gypsy's trance. Yes, the butler mussed. Humans were all the same, yet… his master was certainly different. Imprisoned, tortured, deconstructed from the very thread of human vitality. By all means, he should have been as thick, if not more, than the whole lot. But… the mind of a child, especially one such as Ciel's, was complex. Nearly as straightforward and unbending as a demon's. He saw every flaw, all and any imperfection. The child saw it. And the butler eradicated it. The demon pondered another moment, face set in a calm façade. Perhaps this was some strange reason the master despised that certain confection? A sudden jerk of the master's head knocked Sebastian from his musings and into action.

_Get that filthy corpse off my rug. And be sure to get all the blood out of the carpet this time._


	4. Red Velvet Cake

Red Velvet

According to human lore, eyes are the windows to the soul, but the way to someone's heart is through their stomach. What rubbish. Ciel's gaze flicked from the scattered papers on his desk to the raven butler who silently entered, tea tray progressing as a slow creak only to be muffled by its carpet captor. Upon the two tiered contraption lay an innocent slice of what appeared to be red velvet cake. Red… strange colour. Blood, yet love. Passion, but anger. Some mixed messages for a bloody colour. The dark one continued, back turned to the little master, not yet acknowledging the stare he was receiving. Yes, acknowledging. For Sebastian always knew. There was rarely a time, if there ever was one, that he did not know something, if not everything. Quickly averting his gaze back to the useless parchment, Ciel peripheral vision detected the butler placing a plate on the dark wood of the table. "Today's dessert is Red Velvet Cake, my lord," said the butler. Monotonous. Dutiful. In force of habit, the mismatched eyes rose, only to be captured in the void of red, all knowing pool. Oh yes. Red is also for Hell.

_Lingering gazes only feed the soul for so long._


	5. Strawberry Parfait

Strawberry Parfait

If anything got too out of hand, it was always an amazing feat when Sebastian could solve it more simply than anyone. If Sebastian was simplicity, then Sebastian was like a parfait, Ciel decided. Strawberries, granola, honey, and some mint. Nothing unnecessary added. No lies, no deceit. Bare to the point of brutality, but with the sweetest twist. It- he- they- just _were._ There are a number of different variations, Ciel thought, a shiver dancing along his spine at the thought of a certain spider. But all of them lead back to the original. The original… Following the recipe perfectly, without fault, without question.

_Shut up and kiss me. That's an order. _

_~Yes, my lord~_


End file.
